Born of Osiris
Born of Osiris is an American deathcore band, formed in 2003 in Chicago. The group underwent several name changes, including Diminished (2003–2004), Your Heart Engraved (2004–2006), and Rosecrance (2006–2007), before finally settling on Born of Osiris in 2007,BORN OF OSIRIS. MusicMight. Retrieved 2009-07-27. basing the name off the Egyptian deity Osiris, and the tale of his son Horus. Detailed information The group is signed to Sumerian Records and has released three full lengths and two EPs on the label. Their album, A Higher Place, reached number 73 on the Billboard 200.artist=born of osiris|chart=all}} Billboard.com A Higher Place - Born of Osiris. Billboard.com. Retrieved 2011-05-17. Their second full-length album, The Discovery, released March 22, 2011, debuted at 87 on the Billboard 200.BORN OF OSIRIS: 'The Discovery' First-Week Sales Revealed - Mar. 30, 2011. Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved 2011-05-17. Born of Osiris has played at various festivals including the Summer Slaughter Tour (2008 and 2009) and the Music as a Weapon Tour 4. In 2009, they played on a co-headline tour named The Night of the Living Shred Tour with All Shall Perish, After the Burial, Caliban and Suffokate;All Shall Perish to Headline the 'Night of The Living Shred Tour 2009' with Born of Osiris. SMN News. Retrieved 2012-01-06 Born of Osiris also supported Hatebreed on the Decimation of the Nation Tour 2, alongside Cannibal Corpse, Unearth and Hate Eternal.Decimation of the Nation 2 - Tour Dates. Metal Call Out. Retrieved 2012-01-06. In December 2009, they asked Jason Richardson of All Shall Perish to join Born of Osiris. This began a two-year period of member stability which resulted in the writing and release of The Discovery. September 2011, members Cameron Losch, Joe Buras, and Lee McKinney recorded and mixed the selftitled first release by Virginia band Mind's I On December 21, 2011, Born of Osiris fired guitarist Jason Richardson without prior notice. The official press release came three weeks later.Born Of Osiris Part With Guitarist Jason Richardson. GunShyAssassin.com. Retrieved 2012-01-12.Born Of Osiris Part Ways With Guitarist Jason Richardson. The PRP.com. Retrieved 2012-01-14. Richardson immediately joined Salt Lake City deathcore act Chelsea Grin following his departure from the band. In response to the official statement released by the band, he wrote a scathing status update on his personal Facebook page, stating that the other band members frequently abused alcohol and prescription drugs. Richardson served as a touring member within Chelsea Grin prior to him being kicked from Born of Osiris. A video was posted showing guitarist Lee Mckinney rehearsing over a riff, which is believed to be part of a song which will feature on the next Born of Osiris release. He also had an eight string guitar built for him by the UK based company Invictus Guitars, suggesting another direction that the next release will take.http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.277218335694957.68496.114876545262471&type=3 Following this, McKinney started a side project called Mechanize (originally named Mecha but the name had to be changed for legal reasons), in which he produces original electronic music and remixes other artists. David Darocha has also started his own jewelry line called D A V I. Cameron Losch, Lee McKinney and former guitarist Jason Richardson are all instructors on the music teaching website Bandhappy, which is owned by Matt Halpern, the drummer of Born of Osiris's labelmate Periphery. On June 25, 2013, the Sumerian Records YouTube page uploaded a new Born of Osiris song entitled "M∆chine" as well as a new album titled Tomorrow We Die ∆live, which was released August 20, 2013. They toured across North America on the 2013 Rockstar Mayhem Festival. Musical style The band cites Cannibal Corpse, Converge, Hatebreed, Slayer, and The Mars Volta as influences. Members ;Current members *Ronnie Canizaro – lead vocals (2003–present) *Cameron Losch – drums (2003–present) *Joe Buras – keyboards, synthesizers, vocals (2003–present) *David Da Rocha – bass (2007–present) *Lee McKinney – guitar (2007–present) ;Past members *Matt Pantelis – guitar (2007–2008) *Jason Richardson – guitar (2009–2011) ;Touring members *Tosin Abasi - guitar (2009) *Lee Evans - guitar (2008–2009, 2012–2013) Discography ;Albums ;EPs *''Rosecrance'' (2006) (recorded while known as Rosecrance) *''The New Reign'' (Sumerian, 2007) ;Demos *''Your Heart Engraved These Messages'' (2003) (recorded while known as Diminished) *''Youm Wara Youm'' (2004) (recorded while known as Your Heart Engraved) *''Rosecrance'' (2006) (two song demo recorded while known as Rosecrance) *''Narnia'' (2007) Videography References External links *Born of Osiris at Sumerian Records *Official Facebook page Category:American bands Category:American technical death metal bands Category:American death metal bands Category:American deathcore bands Category:Technical death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Deathcore bands